Missing and Found
by vampireex
Summary: Harry together with his wife and 4 children are living a happy life but this is until Teddy shows up with a friend for Christmas. Read how the family survives when they realize that Harry has a bastard son.
1. Prologue

**Ok so some of you might have read this prologue before for it was posted on my challenge as some story I had an idea for therefore I would like to tell you that I do decided to write it in the end. I'm still thinking on a better title if anyone of you have an idea please leave it in review. **

**I don't have any idea for my other stories so they are all on temporal hiatus but I will try to overcome my writer blocks. I have written over half of thirst chapter already so I'm hoping to post somewhere this week but then I have no idea for next week I will receive my GCSE results and if I failed well let's just say I would get grounded. **

**I have notes for second chapter too and head full of ideas so hopefully I won't get into writer blocks with this story too. **

* * *

Prologue.

Harry looked at the letter and read it once again.

_**Dear uncle Harry,**_

_**Hogwarts is great and the lessons are going well.**_

_**I have a great friends and one particular. No not in the sense of you and auntie and well he's firsts year Gryffindor too. His name's is Jack Harry Edwards and he's living at orphanage in London and he helped me a lot and I was wondering if he could come with me for Christmas break.**_

_**Love**_

_**Teddy**_

Harry read the letter nodding to himself that he now remembers the contest and can easily pass it down to his wife even through already knowing the answer to Teddy's question

"Daphne honey? Teddy just send a letter asking if he could bring a friend for Christmas break" Harry mentioned to his wife which currently was feeding their youngest child.

"Wouldn't the child's parents want him home?" She asked from her spot by Lily's high chair.

"Apparently he lives in orphanage" Harry exclaimed and Daphne let out an "Oh" sound and quickly agreed.

"I will go write him back" Harry explained to his wife as he made his way to his study at Potter manor to write a letter letting know his godson that he can bring a friend.

* * *

Harry together with two of is children awaited the arrival of his godson and his friend.

"Daddy look the train's here" exclaimed Isabelle happily.

"Yes it is" Harry nodded still remembering the times he was on the train and especially the one after his true seventh year that he actually decided to come back for where he got together with his wife.

James shook his father out of his thought when he spoke up "I can see Teddy, he's there daddy" James was pointing his little finger in direction from which turquoise haired boy together with another boy with black coloured were approaching.

"Good eye son few years and you'll be playing quidditch on school team" James' eyes lit up.

"Uncle Harry!" shouted Teddy and ran towards the trio with his friend quietly following.

"TEDDY" yelled the two eldest Potter siblings and jumped at Teddy.

"Hey hey, Hello to you too" Harry chuckled yes his children thought of Teddy as theirs' brother.

Then what caught Harry's eye was the boy, the boy that came with Teddy and Harry gave out a gasp as he looked at the boy who if you looked from closer distance looked like his carbon copy from years, the only difference was that the boy seemed to look healthier and not so thin plus he for sure had better clothes.

"Hello " The boy looked at Harry with bright green eyes. _Just like mine. _Harry thought _But what could it possibly mean? _He asked himself.

"Hello I guess you're Jack?" Harry asked and the boy nodded.

"This is Isabelle my eldest daughter and this is my eldest son James"

How very wrong he was

* * *

**Well review and I shall try to finish off and post another chapter soon **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so I finished with this chapter. The prologue didn't really get too many reviews for it only got two however I realize that it was posted once again and I got reviews then. I'm not promising any future updates anytime soon for I am quite busy and unsure if I'm not going to get grounded plus currently I'm not feeling very well and I ain't sure if I will be feeling well enough to be working on any of my ffs. **

* * *

Chapter 1

After using the floo the group of three Potters, one Lupin and one _Edwards_ found themselves in Potter Manor, the proud home of the Potters. Deep out of sight of any muggles as to not expose their magic.

For Jack Edwards this was one hell of an experience as he has grown up in muggle orphanage. Never had he expected to be invited to spend Christmas holidays with the Potters and his best friend Teddy.

Today is 17th December 2009 and the Christmas holidays will take 17 days just up to 3rd January when they will be leaving to come back to their school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But back to present, the Potters, Lupin and Edwards have emerged from the fire to the sound of squealing coming from the room just outside the doors of the floo room where they have just arrived at.

"Daph, we're home" Harry shouted and suddenly the door swung open and in poked a face of a smiling three year old.

"DAD" the three year old shouted, before running towards Harry and hugging him around his knees lightly.

"Hey, hey what about me?" Jack looked at his friend and saw that it was him speaking to the little guy. This cased the little guy's grin to split to an even bigger smile.

"Teddy" The kid squealed and realised his father to now tackle Teddy.

Jack meanwhile decided to step to the side and hide behind the elder Potter kids. It didn't feel right for him to be here now that he thought about it and watched the scene with the three year old and Teddy. After all it's Christmas and it's time for family and while Teddy was also an orphan, he is part of this. Jack felt like intruder, but it's too late to think about it now as he is already at the Potters, he put on a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

That was of course until the little guy released Teddy and stood in front of Jack. Jack felt like he was looking at photograph of himself from few years back excluding the fact of course that the kid was wearing better clothes than he did and still do and of course looked happier. '_Of course he does – he has family to take care of him' _Jack thought quite bitterly however he changed his trail of thoughts for he never wanted pity and especially he doesn't want to feel pity for himself.

"Hi I'm Al" Al reached his hand for Jack to shake and Jack did nodding towards the kid.

"Jack, nice to meet you"

"You too. Now can you tell me about Hogwarts?" Al asked and Jack smiled. Maybe these holidays won't be so bad?

Teddy and Harry laughed.

"How about dinner first? You boys must be hungry?" Teddy nodded for them both.

"Yeah starving the chocolate frogs had been ages ago. What's for dinner?"

"Come on then." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "Al bring your new friend with you." Harry laughed and Jack just now has realised that Al stared to pull him with him.

"Jack" Jack looked at Harry instantly.

"Mr, Potter."

"Don't worry about your luggage and Welcome to Potter Manor" Before Jack could reply Al got him out to the hallway and was lading him towards another room.

The room that Jack was led into by Al was quite big but also warm. The floor was made from dark wood and the walls were red with gold trim however in the centre of the room stood massive table made from dark cherry wood and around were 8 chairs but only one occupied.

As soon as Jack caught the person's eyes he saw her gasp and then stand before coming up to him but at the same time the rest has joined.

"Auntie Daphne, this is my friend Jack Edwards" Teddy came to the rescue as Jack must admit to himself that really this woman has just scared him.

"Oh hello, Jack. My name is Daphne Potter" They shook hands and Jack said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter" but then Jack saw as Mrs. Potter glared at something behind him or maybe it was at him.

"Oh and it's good to see you Teddy." Smoothly Jack observed as Mrs. Potter just like that changed the subject and smiled brightly at Teddy.

"It's good to see you too, auntie." Teddy gave her a hug.

"Now come on dinner is about to be served." After giving Teddy a hug Mrs. Potter moved to take a sit at the right of the head while everyone else scrambled to their sit. On the head sat but at the other end sat the five year old James which confused him a bit but he didn't dare question it.

Jack was sat between the Girl Isabelle and Teddy and opposite him sat Al and next to him was Mrs. Potter.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Jack knew he was questioning both himself and Teddy however Jack preferred for Teddy to speak for he didn't feel like he should.

"It is awesome I mean there are few subjects that we could do without but I mean it is really cool and we learn a lot of things plus the pranks we did-" Here Teddy stopped as he didn't want to reveal that he was a trouble maker and so was Jack to a degree when it came to pranking innocently.

"And pray tell what pranks did you do?" Mrs. Potter asked and Jack observed as Teddy gulped.

"Well not much just some innocent pranks." Teddy said quietly.

"Well in this case maybe Jack can give us some details." Harry asked and Jack nodded not sure himself if he chosen right for he didn't want to get Teddy or himself into trouble.

"Well we charmed Slughorn so every time he said potion he would start hissing like a snake and then we have charmed Headmistress McGonagall's robes bright pink." Harry laughed and so did the kids however Daphne just looked at them sternly.

"You know that by your 'innocent' prank on Slughorn you have made him indisposed to make some particular potions and not to say anything but who knows you made have been expelled." Daphne said angrily and Teddy glared at Jack who immediately shrinked in his seat.

"Daphne calm down sweetheart nothing happened and you know it plus over the course of these four months nor we nor Andromeda had received any letters from school about Teddy's behaviour." Harry said but Daphne huffed and glared at him.

The rest of the dinner went quietly with small talk here and now, however the elder Potters decided to stay quiet while the rest of the people at the table talked.

The dinner has soon finished and the children decided to hang around in the living room for the next hour before retreating to their bed chambers.

* * *

However the atmosphere with children was much different to the one with the adults. For the adults were both confused and scared as well as one was angry. Instead of retreating to the living room like the children they have moved from the dining table but to Harry's office.

"Now can you tell me what have I done?" Harry asked confused as ever.

"More like can you explain to me why does he look like mini you or older Albus?" Daphne countered and Harry was taken aback. He realised who she was talking about but it didn't change the fact that such bluntness was uncommon with his wife.

"Daphne, sweetheart, I have no idea why." He said truthfully but she didn't step back.

"If you would have a brother or a cousin like you I would say that it was their son but Harry what have you done. That boy isn't your son." She took a deep calming breath. "Is he?" Harry was about to say no but then he remembered how the boy looked like and also he was sure that the boy had his eyes but the greater question would be how.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean in my life I only slept with three women" Harry said and once again his wife glared at him but now because he had mentioned that there were others.

"So now think who these women were because no one knows if one of them wasn't the boy's mother." She said angrily and Harry also must admit that her attitude began to annoy him too.

"Daphne, I have never cheated on you." Daphne sighed as she heard the truth in his voice and it became a feat as once years ago it was easy to read every emotion in his voice but now after years of politics and catching dark wizards it became harder for everyone.

"I know" She said now quite calmly as the anger has left her. "But look at it from my point of view. To our house comes a boy who looks like younger you or just older Al and he doesn't know anything about his heritage. It would have been different if you had a brother or possibly a cousin on the Potter side so then I could possibly think it's one of theirs but the thing is every time I look at this boy I see you." At this Daphne began to sob. Harry in situations where his wife began to sob never knew what to do apart from embracing her and offering any comfort he could.

"Shhhh, everything will be ok. I promise." Daphne looked up. Her tear strained cheeks being the evidence of her sobbing just moments before.

"I promise and I did mean it. I don't know why he looks like me" Harry didn't really know what to say next as his wife's eyes were boring into his.

"Who was the third one?" Harry took a step back so he could look at his wife from arm's length.

"What third one?" He asked confused all of sudden.

"The third one you slept with?" She supplied all of sudden blushing.

Harry never even imagined that his wife would be asking this of him. When they got first together he told her that he wasn't a virgin and that was enough for her.

"I mean I know you slept with the weasel and me but who was the third one?" She probed and Harry thought back himself. To be honest with himself and his wife he didn't even know the girl's surname only her first name Melissa.

"If I tell you that I only know her first name Melissa and well we knew each other from primary school. She was a muggle living nearby. It was over eleven years since we did it." Harry explained and watched as Daphne nodded every time she received new information.

"Over eleven but how long was it since then exactly?"

"Like eleven and a half it was about two weeks before my seventeenth birthday." Harry replied all of sudden feeling guilty for sleeping with someone other than his wife even if it was long before he was married well not that long as it was only two years before they got married.

Daphne gasped and looked up at him.

"If the boy is from April or even March he could be your son so I just suggest you better pray for I will check it with a potion later on. I'm sure as hell he will agree to it or I will just simply do it slytherin way. Just pray that he isn't you son." Harry gulped.

"Where is Lily?"

"No, don't you dare change the subject with me Mr. Potter but she's sleeping."

* * *

**Please leave me some feedback as it keeps me going. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I have written the next chapter and I know this one is shorter in comparison with the first proper chapter but this is just my idea for this chapter and I hope you like it. I know many people has added this story to their favorites or followed. I am happy but seriously I need some more reviews. **

**I have started this because I had some positive feedback before and I really need it now too. I am suffering from a really bad case of writer blocks but I'm trying because I am seriously happy because just recently I got my GCSE results and I have A* in my maths and got B in my English lit and a lot of other good marks (surprise yes I know) **

**Now please enjoy and review**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack was shaking drenched in sweat reliving a dream that torments him for years now- which actually is just a memory.

dream

"Who would want a freak like you?" One of the boys from his orphanage laughed.

"Why would you think we would like to play with you?" Another boy spat. "You're a freak, talking with snakes as if you can understand them for no one likes you." Jack was on the edge of crying.

This was normal for other children to torment him and even through it was normal it still hurt.

In this memory/dream he was about six, quite scrawny and wearing mismatched hand-me-downs.

"Guys, actually I think we could allow him to play with us this once." The oldest boy that was also the leader said al the while grinning like cat that just caught its canary.

"So what do you say? Wanna play?" Jack nodded, clearly not catching what the other boys were on about but happy for once to be allowed to play with them.

And before Jack could say anything else the boys started to kick and throw punches at him.

Outside the dream

"Stop! Please stop! This hurts!" Screams were heard coming from Jack's room awakening the eldest Potters who were quite light sleepers from living through the war.

"Harry, did you hear it?" Daphne asked her husband as she they sat bolt upright.

"Stay here I will check what's going on." Harry said as he put on some pyjama bottoms and was about to leave when Daphne said, "Five minutes, if you're not back I'm going to be looking for you." Harry nodded and went outside.

It became painfully obvious where the screams are coming from as Harry stepped into the hallways and closed the door behind him.

The noise was coming from the doors at the end of the hallway which Harry if he remembers correctly are Jack's.

He walked quickly towards the doors with his wand ready just in case and then as he was just by the doors he pushed them open. Inside he found no one but the boy tossing and turning in the bed all drenched in sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs, "STOP! I'm not a FREAK!". As Harry heard this his heart stopped for a beat and he was at the side of the boy in millisecond shaking him to wake up but the boy only became more violent in the bed.

"No! Don't hit me! Stop! It hurts!" Harry kept shaking but it didn't work so he decided on different approach.

Instead of shaking the boy he embraced him even through it was quite a feat as the boy was still quite violent and lowered his head towards the boy's ear, "Come on child. Wake up son." Just as he said it Jack woke up and began to sob in Harry's bare chest.

While Jack was sobbing into Harry's chest Harry had his own thoughts to go over. He was wondering while he called him son after all it's not a good thing with Daphne already a bit mad suspecting that this could be his child but then the word 'son' just somehow rolled down his tongue without him even realising and it somehow felt right.

(*^%$£MaF£^&*(

This is the scene that Daphne walked on. Her husband patting the sobbing boy on his back, while being in his own thought.

"I'm really sorry." Daphne watched as the boy began to apologising after a little while of still sobbing. "I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

Daphne watched still not speaking only watching not completely sure if anyone of them was aware of her presence in the room, as Harry raised his hand up and effectively silenced the boy.

"_We _know you didn't. Ow can you tell _us _what was your nightmare about?" '_Well that answers the question if they know about my presence' _Daphne thought to herself but then Daphne focused on how good her husband was with children- and she didn't really like the fact that this may be his son too if she's right.

"Nothing to worry about, just some memories." Daphne saw that Jack said more than he wanted to say- well this is the effect of Harry Potter.

But there was more to it and as harry flinched slightly- Yes she knew some of her husband's past from before, and holidays. Hogwarts. However she knew however angry she was well more like she is scared she will be used as trophy wife only once he gets third son it was the well being of a child that matters here. She came closer to her husband and patted his shoulder showing her comfort, but they were both quiet for a moment so she thought for a bit.

She was scared that once he has three sons she will be nothing but a trophy wife but then she suggested that Jack may be his son. What did she want to achieve with it she didn't know. Somewhere deep within her she knew that she would never be a trophy wife for Harry loved her as he told her every day. They married for love not out of arranged contract- well there was a contract but Harry settled it with her father because he loved her.

Immediately she wanted to apologise herself for the argument between them. After all he did say that he only slept with others before her and it was when he was still sixteen and now they are both twenty-seven.

"What do you mean memories?" This shook Daphne out of her thought and brought her to reality. "Are you telling me that someone hurt you while you lived in the orphanage?" Harry asked demandingly but still quite softly.

"Not staff, the kids, sir." The boy quickly answered and Daphne knew he answered only because Harry was quite intimidating but there the boy also flinched however it was so fast that Daphne wasn't sure if he did or not.

"Jack look at me. Child look at me." Daphne observed as Harry lifted the boy's chin up, because the boy didn't want to raise his eyes to look at Harry.

"I know how it is."

"How can you know?" Jack asked quietly.

"I lived through it." Harry replied in the gentlest tone he could muster. "Children will always be children, and they will be especially bad to people that are different but then there is nothing wrong with being different, being unique." Harry explained calmly and Jack nodded. Daphne didn't dare moving for she knew that the boy will be ready to speak soon.

"When they first saw me talking to a snake, they began to call me a freak" Harry and Daphne both looked at each other for a moment and they both thought the same thing, Yes the possibility is even bigger for the only people now to speak the language of snakes is Harry and his children as it is rare and at the edge of being a dead ability.

"Jack what do you know about your family?" Harry asked and Daphne really was unsure if this is the right time to be asking this question.

Jack only stared for a moment before answering.

"Now much, sir. All I know is that my mother died giving birth. She only got time to name me. Jack Harry. There wasn't any more information and yes I know the two names don't really work together." Jack shrugged.

"I think I could help you if you would like to know more." Harry said and Daphne observed as Jack's tearstained face morphed into a massive smile.

"That would be amazing. Thank you." Jack said before hugging Harry and then her. Daphne really didn't expect the boy to hug her but after a second she hugged him back.

"Now, now. Do you think we could wait till morning?" Daphne asked as big yawn came out of the boy's mouth. He nodded before laying in his bed once again and quickly failing asleep.

"Come on, we need to sleep too." Daphne said as she took Harry by his hand and led him out towards their bedroom.


End file.
